


No No No (McRollins)

by vidderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidderella/pseuds/vidderella
Summary: Dear Peter Lenkov,No No No McRollins for Season 8, kthxbye.Cheers!(Anti-McRollins with a side of McDanno)





	No No No (McRollins)

[No (McRollins)](https://vimeo.com/227529675) from [vidderella](https://vimeo.com/vidderella) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMFJdr3-7ro


End file.
